La clef du bonheur
by Tellequelle
Summary: Craig et Tweek ont regardé le film 2012. Tweek est paniqué à l'idée que tout soit vrai et que la fin du monde ait lieu. Craig est troublé par une découverte des plus étonnantes qu'il a fait en fouillant dans les tiroirs de Tweek. Couple : Craig x Tweek, LEMON classé M /!\


Voici un one shot, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un Craig x Tweek, donc du **yaoi**, alors ne vous plaignez pas, vous êtes prévenus. En plus de ça, c'est du **lemon**, et c'est plus que **classé M**, qu'aucun d'entre vous n'en sorte traumatisé.

Je n'ai aucun droit sur South Park, ni même sur 2012 (mais ça je m'en fous), mais j'ai quand même écris cette fanfic, histoire de m'éclater. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La clef du bonheur**

Il est 23h et le film est commencé depuis une cinquantaine de minutes. Tweek est enroulé dans sa couverture, complètement paniqué. Souvent, je tourne la tête vers lui et j'oublie parfois le film. Il est absorbé par tout ce qui peut s'y passer et même s'il est dans un état de stress qui dépasse ses capacités, il refuse d'éteindre le téléviseur à chaque fois que je lui propose.

« Ils vont pas y arriver ! Ils vont pas y arriver ! GAH ! » Je regarde à nouveau l'écran pour savoir quelle scène le fait réagir ainsi. Le père et la fille sont dans la caravane et les roches de laves qui proviennent de l'éruption s'écrasent tout autour d'eux. Même si je n'avais pas déjà vu ce film, je devinerais que dans ce genre de situation, ils ne peuvent que s'en sortir, le personnage principal ne peut pas disparaître alors qu'il reste une heure et demie de film. Mais ça, Tweek n'y songe même pas.

« Ils vont s'en sortir Tweek, sinon le film n'a pas de sens. » Il se tourne une seconde vers moi le regard incertain et se focalise à nouveau sur le film. Il ne semble pas avoir tenu compte de que je lui ai dit, la caravane a beau éviter chaque roche en fusion, non, il est persuadé qu'une d'entre elle va les tuer et que le générique de fin durera 90 minutes.

Je savais qu'on aurait jamais dû prendre ce film. Il va finir traumatisé et ce par ma faute. Et celle de Clyde. C'est lui qui lui a bourré le crane avec ses conneries en lui disant que c'était le Film à ne pas manquer et que Tweek devait être le seul à ne pas l'avoir vu. 2012 a beau être un bon film, il n'est pas vraiment adapté à quelqu'un comme Tweek. Il déteste les scénarios flippants et tout laisse à penser que Tweek fera partie de ceux qui sont persuadé que la fin du monde arrivera bel et bien le 21 décembre prochain. Clyde avait proposé de venir le voir avec lui mais Tweek avait refusé sous prétexte que Clyde ne pourrait jamais le rassurer. Alors il m'a demandé, hier, si je voulais bien qu'on l'emprunte et qu'on le regarde chez lui ce soir. Je lui ai dit que ce film allait l'angoisser, mais comme il insistait, j'ai fini par céder. Je sens que je vais devoir lui parler toute la nuit.

« Ah ! Vite ! L-Le nuage de fumée se –ngh- se rapproche ! » J'ai envie de lui répéter ma phrase de tout à l'heure, mais je doute qu'elle ait plus d'effet sur lui cette fois-ci.

Le film est en train de se terminer, et Tweek respire bizarrement. Il me fait un peu peur, s'il est traumatisé, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. Enfin, je veux dire, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en 2013.

Le générique commence et d'un seul coup Tweek fond en larme. Pas les petites larmes qui coulent tranquillement pendant que l'on renifle, non, mais les larmes d'un enfant qui se met à se vider de toute l'eau de son corps avec un puissant cri de désespoir. C'est la première fois que je vois Tweek pleurer comme ça. Après réflexion, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui a quitté l'école primaire pleurer comme ça.

« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que t'as putain ? » J'ai envie de lui dire que même quand Clyde pleure il n'a pas l'air aussi pathétique, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment adapté à la situation.

« Délosééééé ! Pour –ngh- pourquoi ils ont mis autant de m-moments émouvants et-et-et pourquoi ils ont fait m-mourir des g-g-gentils Craig ? P-Pourquoi ? » Le Tweek qui pleure est l'une des choses qui a le plus de mal à s'exprimer sur cette Terre. Je sens que mon boulot pour le réconforter va commencer dès maintenant.

« C'est qu'un film Tweek, tu le sais très bien. Sèche tes larmes et calme-toi. » Je passe mon bras autour de lui – ou plutôt de la couverture – et passe ma manche sous ses yeux. Je sais que Tweek n'est pas un pleurnichard et c'est pourquoi je suis assez désorienté lorsqu'il se met à pleurer.

Il respire un grand coup et essaie de sécher ses larmes. Ça n'a pas duré trop longtemps mais je sais que le plus dur reste à venir.

« Et si ça nous a-arrive vraiment ? Ah ! » Je soupire. En ce moment même je maudis les mayas du plus profond de mon cœur.

« Ecoute moi bien et retiens ce que je vais te dire. En aucun cas nous ne verrons ce genre de scénario se produire. C'est un film, inspiré de la réalité, certes, mais la réalité en question provient du calendrier d'un foutu peuple à la con dont on avait absolument rien à foutre il y a quelques années. Ils ont tort, d'accord ? En 2013 on sera encore là et ce film deviendra alors humoristique. »

« T-T'es sûr de ce que tu dis –ngh- ? » Il me regarde comme si l'avenir reposait sur mes épaules, comme si ce que j'allais dire aller tout changer. Ses beaux yeux verts sont écarquillés et les traits de son visage montrent qu'il est inquiet. Sa bouche est entrouverte et Dieu sait à quelle point j'ai envie d-

… De le rassurer.

« Sûr et certain Tweek, comme la plupart des êtres humains de cette Terre, je ne crois pas à cette théorie farfelue, et j'espère que tu en fais partie. » Il hoche la tête. Je sais que c'est uniquement pour me faire plaisir et qu'il n'est pas près de passer à autre chose.

« J-Je vais dans –ngh- la salle de bain. » Il se sépare de la couverture et se lève. Il frissonne du fait de l'écart de température. Je tâte le tissu encore chaud pendant qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Dès qu'elle se referme, j'enfouis mon visage à l'intérieur de la couverture et je respire pleinement l'odeur du petit blond. Ça peut paraître assez fou, mais quand j'en ai l'occasion, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Tweek est toujours long dans la salle de bain et à chaque fois qu'il y est je m'ennuie. Alors, quand on est chez lui, j'en profite pour regarder un peu sa chambre pour voir où il range ses affaires et tout. Pour faire simple je fouille un peu, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Ma meilleure trouvaille jusqu'alors a été une boîte à chaussure remplie de livres. Des livres à l'eau de rose qu'il cache sous son lit. Quand j'ai découvert ça j'ai été plutôt surpris et ça m'a bien fait rire. Malheureusement je ne peux partager ma trouvaille avec personne, sous peine de perdre sa confiance. Je sais que c'est mal de faire ça, mais j'ai envie de tout savoir sur lui. Absolument tout.

Il a une commode pleine de tiroirs et quelques-uns sont verrouillés. La dernière fois, j'ai trouvé la clef dans un des tiroirs déverrouillés et j'ai pu découvrir des slips. A son âge, Tweek continue à croire aux gnomes. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou si je dois m'en inquiéter, par contre.

Cette fois j'essaie un autre tiroir tout en espérant que Tweek soit le plus long possible dans la salle de bain. Le tiroir s'ouvre et je n'arrive pas à croire de que je vois. Je le referme aussitôt et essaie de le verrouiller. Trop tard.

« C-Craig ? C'est q-quoi ce bruit ? » Il ouvre la porte, déjà vêtu de son pyjama. Je suis cuit, il va me tuer, surtout après ce que je viens de découvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? GAH ! » Il court vers moi. Je glisse la clef sous ma manche mais c'est trop tard, il a compris.

« T-Tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? P-Pourquoi ? » Je n'ai pas prévu de défense et je suis nul en improvisation.

« Euh… Je fouillais pas Tweek, je regardais dans les tiroirs, c'est tout. » Ah, c'est pas avec des phrases comme ça que je vais m'en sortir.

« C-C'est ma vie privée Craig ! Je… Je –ngh- je peux savoir ce que t'as trouvé ? » Vite ! Une réponse, une réponse.

« Rien. » Mais pas ça abruti ! Réfléchis avant de parler !

« C-Craig ! Dis-moi ce que t'as vu ! » Je sens que mes joues sont en feu. Je crois qu'il a compris que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'assez… compromettant puisqu'il se dirige vers le tiroir où il range sa clef.

« Où est la clef Craig ! Ne me dis pas que… Ah ! TROP DE PRESSION ! » Il tombe sur ses genoux et commence à s'arracher les cheveux.

« Arrête Tweek ! Tu vas finir par te faire mal… Tu sais… Je pense pas que tu sois le seul mec à avoir… Hum… » J'ai du mal à dire le mot. C'est comme ça, certains mots refusent de sortir parfois, parce qu'ils sont trop gênants. A priori Tweek n'a pas ce problème. Pour une fois qu'on peut dire ça.

« Un vibromasseur ? T-T'es sérieux, tu penses que y en a beaucoup des types qui ont ça dans leur chambre, encore des filles, je veux bien mais, GAH ! » Je sors la clef de ma manche et referme calmement la serrure. Je replace la clef dans son tiroir et tend la main à Tweek pour qu'il se relève.

« Je suis désolé, Tweek. » C'est la première fois que je m'excuse cette année je pense, et encore, je n'en ai aucun souvenir pour l'année dernière. On peut dire que nous assistons à un miracle.

« F-Fallait y-y penser… Tu peux –ack !- tu peux pas savoir à quel point c-c'est gênant. » Et je n'ai même pas envie de l'imaginer. Maintenant il m'en veut. Il se relève seul, ne fait même pas attention au fait que je lui propose mon aide.

« Tu sais, je cherchais pas un truc de ce genre, je voulais juste savoir qu'il y avait dans tes tiroirs. » Il faut à tout prix que je tente de rattraper les choses.

« P-Pourquoi ? » Allez, dernière ligne droite, il faut pas que je me loupe.

« Parce que, je suis… curieux à propos de toi. J'ai toujours envie de tout savoir sur toi. Je… Je suis désolé. » Wow, deux fois en deux minutes. Double miracle. Tweek ne dit rien. Il est en colère mais il n'a pas l'air de me détester. Enfin, j'espère.

« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ta confiance à cause de ça Tweek. » Il relève la tête vers moi, il se mord la lèvre. Il a les sourcils froncés mais peu à peu, son visage se décrispe.

« T-Tu ne peux –ngh- peux pas perdre ma confiance. S-Si tu l'as gagné c-c'est pas pour rien. Ack ! E-Et puis, ça voudrait dire qu'on meurt tous en décembre. M-Mais promet moi de plus –ngh- fouiller dans mes affaires. »

« Je te le promets Tweek. Plus jamais je ne fouillerai dans tes affaires. » Je suis sincère, après ça, je ne m'y risquerai plus, que ce soit avec Tweek ou n'importe qui d'autre, je me retiendrai de fouiner.

« D-Dans ce cas c'est bon. Ngh ! » J'ai l'impression d'être soulagé d'un poids. Mais en même temps, cette découverte n'est pas prête de me sortir de la tête. Tweek se masturbe avec… avec un gode ? Déjà Tweek en train de se branler ça doit être quelque chose, mais si en plus… Non non non non Craig, ne commence pas à visualiser cette image dans ta tête. Demain oui mais pas maintenant.

« S-Si tu te d-demandes pourquoi j'ai ça, c'est j-juste par ce que ça me –GAH !- détend quand je suis stressé. »

« Sérieux ? » Comment le fait d'avoir un truc qui vibre dans le cul peut le calmer ? Tweek m'étonnera toujours.

« Oui, s-sérieux. La sensation est… AH ! Bref ! La salle de b-bain est libre. GAH ! » Je hoche la tête et j'y vais. En principe je sors de a salle de bain directement en boxer, mais pour le moment j'ai un petit problème à ce niveau. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de visualiser Tweek à poil sur son lit en train de _se détendre_ et maintenant je le paye. Je me lave vite-fait et je remets mon jean pour cacher mon excitation. Je sors et Tweek est déjà installé dans le lit. On a l'habitude de dormir dans son lit double mais cette fois, je sens que je vais avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil.

« T-Tu gardes ton jean ? » Je m'assieds de mon côté du matelas en espérant qu'il ne remarque rien.

« Hein ? Non je l'enlève. » Je suis dos à lui et j'arrive à le retirer puis à me faufiler sous la couette sans qu'il remarque ce que je cache. Il éteint sa lampe de chevet et la pièce n'est maintenant éclairée que par la lumière de la lune et celles de la ville.

« B-Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Tweek »

Comme je m'y attendais, nous allons devoir parler toute la nuit. Quelques minutes après les « Bonne nuit », Tweek coupe le silence.

« C-Craig, tu dors ? »

« Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si y a un –ngh- un raz de marée ? » Je soupire. Je lui ai dit que la fin du monde n'aurait pas lieu, mais je ne peux pas lui dire que tous les raz de marée disparaîtront de la Terre.

« Tu sais où on est au moins ? Tu penses sérieusement que s'il y a un raz de marée sur n'importe quelle côte des Etats-Unis il va toucher le Colorado ?

« On… On ne sait jamais. » Ça c'est une réponse à la Tweek. Tout peut arriver certes, mais il y a des limites.

« Non. Aucune chance Tweek. » J'espère que je l'ai rassuré, qu'il s'endorme rapidement.

« Et un super séisme ? GAH ! C-C'est possible ça ! »

« Franchement, je doute qu'on ressente un séisme de forte magnitude un jour. Et si jamais ça arrive, franchement, il suffit de se mettre sous une table. » Et maintenant, la question suivante…

« M-Mais si on est dehors ? » Mais… Mais dors Tweek putain.

« Et bah tu trouves quelque chose pour te cacher dessous, je sais pas. Il y aura pas de séisme comme ça Tweek ! Endors-toi ! » Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter.

« E-Et pour les volcans ? »

« Tu vas me sortir toutes les catastrophes naturelles ? T'es en sécurité, rien ne peut arriver, ok ? Aucun séisme, aucun raz de marée, aucun volcan et rien d'autre… » Tweek s'apprête à parler mais je le coupe avant. « Pas de tornades, pluie de météorites ou nuage de sauterelles. » Je n'arrive pas à le croire, il s'est tue. Maintenant, il faut que je dorme sans penser à…

Et c'est reparti. Sérieusement, il faut que j'arrête de l'imaginer avec ce vibro, ça m'excite terriblement et j'arriverai jamais à dormir comme ça. Je me tourne et je me retourne dans le lit. Je commence à compter. Arrivé à 42, je perds le fils et je replonge dans mes pensées les plus perverses. A ce moment, je remarque que Tweek, qui est maintenant face à moi, n'arrive pas à dormir non plus.

« Tweek ? T'as encore peur ? » Il se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête. Je lui propose mon torse avant de me souvenir de l'érection emprisonnée dans mon boxer.

« C-C-Craig ? D-D-Dis-moi que c'est ton genoux, ngh ! » Bordel de merde, une excuse, une excuse.

« Ah, désolé, j'm'en étais même pas rendu compte. » Putain, mais il est pas con non plus. Bizarre, parano, illogique, mais pas con.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? P-Pourquoi tu –ngh- bandes ? »

« Bah, la logique voudrait que ce soit parce que je suis sexuellement excité, mais je pense qu'il y a bien une autre raison… »

« A d'autres ! C-Crache le morceau, tu penses à quoi ? » Il m'énerve quand il fait son autoritaire.

« A toi si tu veux savoir, à toi avec ton foutu gode dans le cul. Et oui, ça m'excite et j't'emmerde ! » Même s'il ne peut pas le voir, je lui fais un doigt sous la couette. Il a les yeux grands ouverts. Tout d'abord, il se recule, puis se remet comme il était. J'ai vraiment chaud au visage, tout à coup.

« T-Tu… Tu sais où est la clef, de toute façon. » Oh mon Dieu. Tweek… C'est une proposition ?

En tout cas, il n'a pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, je saute presque du lit et manque de tomber. Je me dirige vers la commode et j'ouvre le tiroir où se trouve la clef. J'ai du mal à la trouver dans l'obscurité et j'ai peur que Tweek s'impatiente. Enfin, ça m'étonnerait, le seul qui pourrait s'impatienter ici, c'est moi. J'ouvre le fameux tiroir et je sors le _jouet_.

« Y-Y a du… du lubrifiant au fond. » Je regarde de plus près jusqu'à apercevoir la petite bouteille. Normalement il y a tout ce qu'il faut, reste à savoir ce que je dois faire.

« C-Craig… » Tweek est en train de retirer son bas de pyjama. C'est injuste, j'aurais aimé le faire moi-même. J'avance vers lui en attendant la suite de sa phrase.

« Avant… de… c-commencer… » Je me suis assis sur le lit et j'ai posé les deux objets. Je l'écoute, dans l'espoir qu'il m'informe de ma mission.

« Tu veux bien… m'embrasser ? » Evidemment que je veux l'embrasser, j'en rêve depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais pourquoi me le demande-t-il maintenant ?

« Bien sûr… Mais, pourquoi ? » Même dans le noir je vois qu'il rougit, c'est limite si son visage ne dégage pas de la chaleur.

« J-J'ai jamais… embrassé ni quoi que ce soit d'autre et… comme là on va faire euh… des trucs sérieux, j'aimerais que ce s-soit –ngh- que ce soit dans l'ordre des ch-choses… » Parfois, il est tellement mignon que je me retiens de lui sauter au coup, cette fois, pas besoin, je peux vraiment l'embrasser. Je souris et pose ma main sur sa joue.

« Ferme les yeux… » J'approche alors mon visage du sien jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Ce baiser, je ne peux pas le décrire avec d'autres mots que magique. Embrasser Tweek est vraiment quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur depuis longtemps et je suis heureux que ce soit enfin arrivé. Après quelques secondes, je prends son délicat visage entre mes deux mains et rend le baiser plus intense. Il entrouvre la bouche et j'en profite pour y placer ma langue. Il me rend chaque élément de ce baiser et à chaque fois que j'essaie de le rendre plus fort il gémit. Et dans ces moments-là je pourrais perdre la tête. Ce moment dure longtemps, mais il est temps de passer à une autre étape.

« C-C'était… C'était bien… » C'est fou ce qu'il est gêné lorsqu'il parle, sachant que c'est lui qui a tout proposé, c'est plutôt ironique.

« Alors, comment tu fais, d'habitude ? » Il cherche ses mots, même moi, dans cette situation, je serais surement gêné. C'est pour dire.

« Euh… Avec le l-lubrifiant… Sur m-mes doigts et… et… »

« J'ai compris. » Je l'allonge sur le lit et déboutonne sa chemise de pyjama. Tout comme celle qu'il porte d'habitude, elle est déjà mal boutonnée et je n'ai pas de mal à le découvrir. Je caresse son torse délicat. Tweek est plutôt maigre et je dois avouer que ce corps fragile m'excite encore plus. J'ai peur de le briser mais j'ai plus que tout envie de le protéger et de le réconforter. Je ne sais pas si le sexe compte dans ce que je viens de citer, mais j'en ai envie aussi.

Je descends son boxer le long de ses jambes et je les lui écarte. Il marmonne quelques plaintes lorsqu'il remarque qu'il n'est plus libre de ses mouvements. Et ça a le don de m'exciter de plus belle.

Je prends la bouteille et verse le lubrifiant sur mes doigts. Je lui fais signe de garder les jambes écartées et lorsqu'il acquiesce, j'introduis l'index.

Il pousse un léger gémissement mais je doute que ce soit déjà du plaisir. Je sais que je dois trouver _l'endroit qui fait du bien _alors je bouge mon doigt en essayant d'atteindre ce point.

« C-Craig… Fais… C-Comme ça… » Il mime un mouvement avec un de ses doigts et je fais attention à le reproduire parfaitement. D'un coup, il balance sa tête en arrière et tous ses muscles se tendent.

« Ahh… Craig ! Oui ! C-Comme ça ! –ngh- Comme ça ! » J'introduis le deuxième doigt et refait la même série de mouvement. Sa respiration est rapide et il ne cesse de gémir et de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles mais j'arrive à entendre mon nom répété plusieurs fois, et ça me fait plaisir, étrangement plaisir. En fait, on peut dire que ça me rend heureux, quand il dit mon nom, comme ça.

Troisième doigt. Il pousse un cri et attrape un oreiller pour le plaquer contre sa bouche et étouffer ses gémissements. Je pense que je peux passer à l'étape suivante à présent.

Je retire chacun de mes doigts et attrape son _petit jouet_. Tweek grogne un peu du fait de l'absence soudaine de présence en lui. Il retire son visage de l'oreiller et regarde ce que je m'apprête à faire. Il me voit prendre le vibromasseur et l'enduire de lubrifiant, je perçois l'envie dessinée sur son visage, ses pupilles sont dilatées, sa bouche entrouverte.

« Euh, comme tu 'joues' avec ça ? »

« J-Je ne fais que l'allumer et –ngh- le m-m-mettre d-dedans, ah… »

« Oui, tu te l'enfonces dans le cul quoi. » Il me regarde bouche bée, oh là là ! Navré Tweek, je ne pensais pas te choquer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant sa réaction. De ce fait, il détourne le regard. Pourtant, je n'en oublie pas ma principale mission. Je pousse ses jambes vers lui, sans le prévenir, il n'a pas le temps de réagir lorsque j'enfonce brusquement l'objet en lui. Clic, tourné sur on. S'en suit un long cri de plaisir suivi des gémissements les plus sexy que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Il arrive à se redresser et il est à présent sur ses genoux. Il est en sueur et les traits de son visage montrent qu'il apprécie ce qui lui arrive. Il parvient pourtant à coordonner ses gestes et entre deux respirations saccadées il glisse sa main sous mon boxer et… Wow.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le cran de faire ça, et encore moins pendant qu'il… ouais quoi. Il a baissé mon boxer et agrippé mon sexe de ses mains et maintenant, il est en train de me branler. Ouais, autant dire ce qui est.

Il approche alors son visage de mon entrejambe et je sais ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il me prend dans sa bouche et commence à sucer. Il joue avec sa langue et chacun de ses mouvements me donne l'impression d'en vouloir encore plus. A chaque va-et-vient il remue son corps et lorsque je pense qu'il a ce truc dans le cul qui est en train de le rendre fou, lui aussi, je trouve cette scène encore plus sensuelle. Pour ne pas dire magnifiquement perverse.

Tweek a les yeux à demi fermés et je peux voir qu'il est très concentré dans ce qu'il fait. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de gémir et ces vibrations me rendent fou. En le regardant mieux, je perçois sa transpiration, certaines mèches sont collées sur son front et la lumière de la ville se reflète sur sa peau brillante. Je pense que c'est le moment le plus excitant qu'il m'est été donné de vivre. J'aimerai que cela dure encore mais je sens que j'atteins bientôt ma limite. J'agrippe ses cheveux et essaie de guider sa tête, sa seule réaction est la fermeture de ses yeux et l'intensification de ses gémissements, il se laisse guider…

« Tweek ! Je vais ! Mmmmh ! » Je le tire en arrière pour ne pas le forcer à avaler et il reçoit tout sur son visage et sur ses cheveux blonds. Oh mon Dieu, c'est magnifique.

Sa respiration est toujours saccadée, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait gémir encore plus, qu'il puisse être aussi pervers non plus, il faut avouer. Maintenant, sa voix est comme celle d'une fille. J'en ai presque oublié le vibromasseur et je reste là à regarder le spectacle, splendide, s'il faut le qualifier. Je le regarde jouir dans un long cri de plaisir, puis se laisser tomber, un sourire béat collé sur ses lèvres.

« C-Craig… Tu… Tu m'en as mis partout… » Je lui souris et passe ma main dans ses cheveux tout en attrapant un mouchoir en papier de l'autre. Je l'essuie délicatement et il me sourit à son tour. Il ne tremble plus et son visage rayonne. Il se redresse et se rapproche de moi.

« Si à la fin de l'année, c-c'est vraiment la fin du monde… Au m-moins j'aurais été heureux ce soir. » Je tends les bras vers lui pour le coller à moi. Je me serre contre lui et enfonce mon visage dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Si c'est ça le bonheur Tweek, je peux te dire que tu seras heureux encore bien des fois, et ce même en 2013. » Il se détache de moi et me dis tout rougissant :

« Alors… p-peut-être qu'on pourrait pousser le bonheur un peu p-plus loin ? »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous n'êtes pas traumatisés !

Je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic, en plusieurs chapitres, avec le couple Kenny x Butters, et je commencerai à la publier bientôt. Bonne journée à vous, et n'hésitez pas à faire une review (si vous en avez envie) !

**Edit :** Merci à fannymangahits qui m'a fait remarquer une faute assez gênante ! (vivre au lieu de vibre... n_n')

**Edit2 : **Merci à MissTweekers qui m'a aussi fait remarquer une sale erreur, je l'ai corrigée!**  
**

**Edit3 :** Maintenant qu'on est en 2013, cette fic n'a plus aucun sens...


End file.
